Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -52\% \times -\dfrac{4}{8} \times 24\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -52\% = -\dfrac{52}{100} = -\dfrac{13}{25} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{8} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 24\% = \dfrac{24}{100} = \dfrac{6}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{13}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{13}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{25}} = \dfrac{-13 \times -1 \times 6} {25 \times 2 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{13}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{25}} = \dfrac{78}{1250} = \dfrac{39}{625} $